Third time's the charm
by B2J
Summary: He saw them twice before, the third time Harry was allowed to join. A night to remember.


**Third time's the charm.**

(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, sadly *sob*.)

=-=dsa-=d-=sa-=f-=d-f=-=ds-d=-=sf-

The first time he saw them was right at the start of the Christmas holidays. He went downstairs to get a glass of water and hearing noises from the kitchen; he paused and peeped through the keyhole.

It seemed at first like Sirius was leaning against Snape but then Harry noticed the slight movement of Snape's hips and he knew at once what his most hated professor was doing to his beloved godfather. Biting his lip, Harry crouched into a better position.

"Fuck, Snape." Sirius moaned as he pushed backwards for more, Snape just smirked coldly, "easy Black. I'm in charge here."

"Please." Sirius groaned once more, aching for a release that Snape didn't seem intent on giving him. "Oh Merlin, please."

Snape chuckled darkly but obliged. Reaching his hand forward, he pulled Sirius' robed up and started tugging at his cock. Harry could tell that the grip was somewhat strained because of their positions but Sirius still seemed to love it as he moaned at every other stroke.

"I'm gonna…" Sirius panted and Snape nodded. "Finish yourself off." He ordered before releasing Sirius' prick. Grabbing the other man by the hips, Snape quickly started fucking him in earnest and Harry gasped wordlessly at the begging form his father's best friend took.

Sirius was quite obviously the first to come and Harry's eyes widen at the sight, more so when Snape followed, body tensing and hips stilling as he growled out 'mine'.

Sirius nodded uncaringly and Harry quickly backed back upstairs, no longer thirsty and more turned on than ever before.

-=-=-=-=s-d=-a=-d=-=-=-=-=

The second time he saw them was once more at night. This time, he couldn't sleep and thought that he'll read a bit at the Black's family library. He didn't get to read anything but rather stayed to watch as Severus Snape bended his godfather over the Library's couch and fucked him slowly.

Harry almost gave himself away by moaning when he first saw them. Both were naked and he knew that never would he stare at either one again without imagining them with any clothes on.

Sirius' body, even wasted after Azkaban, was fit like a statue; firm and strong with the muscles clenching on every other thrust. He had a tattoo of several dogs' paws on his lower back that Harry was sure he got when he first realized his animagus form.

Snape's body on the other hand was pale, almost white. But with his darkest eyes and even darker hair, Harry thought the look suited him, making him glow. The Dark Mark on his skin was burned Black and told everyone that it was a death eater that was causing Sirius' back to arch the way it did.

Not that Harry cared anymore.

The two looked perfect together and if it made them happy, made Sirius happy, then who was Harry to judge? Especially when he was too turned on to care.

=-=ds-=a-d=s-=f-=a-f=ds-=a-f=d

The third time he saw them was the best yet. He went to the drawing room and for the life of him, he couldn't remember why.

He had his invisibility cloak on, he knew that as much. Perhaps he had hoped to watch from a closer view or perhaps he just didn't want to be spotted by anyone but all he knew was that it was the greatest night of his life and he would never forget it.

He saw them. Just kissing this time, both gloriously naked and Harry bit his lip as he gave into sensation and grabbed his hard cock. He was further turned on was he saw that Sirius had a cock ring on, something that Snape put on, no doubt.

"Please Snape, Merlin damn you, I need to come." Sirius groaned as they broke free. Snape just smirked. "No."

"Please." Sirius begged once more and Harry shifted near the wall. Snape turned his head away from Sirius. "Do you think Black deserved to come, Potter?" The man asked and Sirius gasped as he looked around the empty room. "Harry?"

Said boy froze and hardly dared to breathe as Sirius's gaze passed over him at least twice. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Snape? You're trying to give me a heart attack?"

Snape glared at him. "As much as I like the thought of you dead, I much prefer you alive and begging at my feet. But the only way you'll come tonight is if Potter will remove his blasted cloak from himself and join us."

Silence.

Harry bit his lip as Sirius once more stared around the room. "Harry? You're really here? Please come out. I promise I won't be mad." Snape laughed darkly. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Mutt."

The boy made his mind up and removed the cloak, wincing at Sirius' gasp. "I'm sorry." He whispered and Snape raised a brow. "For what potter? Watching or enjoying what you saw?" Harry blushed.

Snape grinned coldly, trailing his hand until he was rubbing his hard cock. "Do you suppose Potter can suck cock as well as his godfather? Mmm, Black?"

Sirius snapped out of his shock. "Don't you dare!" He growled and Harry had to swallow as the sound was almost too much for him.

"He wants it Black, don't you boy?" He shot at Harry who nodded shamefully. "Well, get on your knees then." He snapped.

Harry complied instantly and Snape gave a vicious snarl. "Crawl boy. Beg me for my cock."

"Snape don't-" Sirius tried once more. **Smack**. "Don't you fucking order me around, Black." Snape glared, gripping Sirius' kneeling form by the hair. "He stepped into the room and now he'll pay the price. Or would you really prefer it if I won't come anymore?"

Sirius's eyes widen at the thought and quickly he shook his head. He would lose whatever sanity he managed to retain if Snape's visits would stop. "Forgive me Harry." He looked at his innocent godson.

The boy only had a large bluish t-shirt on and Sirius could see how hard he was quite easily having forgone his pants. "Come on, Harry, I'll show you what to do." Sirius decided and heard Snape laughing above him. Crawling, Harry got to Snape's feet and stared at the hard cock Snape kept on stroking.

"First you do this," Sirius grabbed Snape's cock and Snape let him, releasing his own hand from it. The Black heir tucked his teeth behind his lips and circled the head with his tongue once. He pulled back to stare at Harry's mesmerized face. "Next this." He took Snape's cock back in his mouth, this time he was slowly sucking it inside, only managing to get it halfway in before he felt the urge to gag. "You keep it up until it's all inside." He demonstrated that and Snape's hips buckled up with him cursing under his breath.

"Now you try." Harry licked his dry lips and took Snape's cock in his own hand. The first thing Harry noticed was the strong musky smell, the second was the how hot Snape's length felt in his hand. Bending quickly, he licked the head like Sirius instructed and had to lick his lips right after to wet them once more. Taking it in his mouth also proved to be quite hard as the minute his lips covered the head, he felt as if he couldn't breathe. "Slowly, Harry. Don't rush." Sirius whispered in his ear and Harry sighed, releasing his breath through his nose; the sound loud in his ears.

"Hurry up Boy, I haven't got all day." Snape growled and Harry felt irritation sweep him. He took more of Snape's cock in his mouth just to hear the man's speech break and he felt proud of himself when Snape moaned low in his throat. Hands started running through his hair and Harry licked at the pulsating vein underneath his tongue.

"You're doing so well." Sirius' hand went and rubbed at the boy's hard prick and Harry moaned loudly around the cock in his mouth. Snape's hands grabbed his head firmly and his hips thrust forward on their own accord.

Harry choked but Snape just smirked coldly. "Keep sucking, boy." It was hard but slowly Harry managed to get his breath under control again and resumed his activity. "Make yourself useful and keep your mouth busy, Black."

Sirius knew at once what the Potion's Master meant and turned to Snape's other side. Spreading his cheeks with his hands, he leaned forward and licked around the man's hole. He was rewarded by a backward thrust and a low growl, "more."

He grinned around his mouthful and spent the next few minutes just licking and nibbling on at the delicate surroundings, it was only was he once more heard Harry chocking that he realized Snape's sick game and hurried his tongue inside Snape's ass.

"Better Black, you can learn after all." Snape's voice was raspy and Harry groaned deep in his throat at the sound of it. "You like that, boy? When I tell your godfather what to do? When you see what he does under my command?" Harry let Snape's cock fall from his mouth and nodded, staring at Snape's eyes.

"I don't believe I told you to stop." Snape raised a brow and Harry nodded, once more taking the other man's length in his mouth and this time managing to take it all the way down his throat. "Good boy."

It didn't take Snape long to come and when he did, he made sure to hold hard onto Harry's head as he forced him to take every little trace. He only let him go when he finished and a smirk broke free at seeing the choking boy on the floor with cum dripping from his lips.

"Not bad, Boy." He turned to Sirius and kissed his harshly. "You'd make a fine teacher, Black." He mocked once he released him and Harry flushed red.

"Snape, please, you promised." Sirius begged rubbing his own cock and moaning in disappointment when he couldn't orgasm.

Snape smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh don't worry, Black. You'll come tonight." Sirius moaned at the words before paling when Snape continued, "Down your godson's throat while I'll be fucking his ass."

"No! This is too much, Snape." Sirius glared and Snape laughed, "Very well." He turned and headed towards the door. "No, Snape! Don't go." Said man stopped and turned back around. "Yes?" he inquired and Sirius flushed. "He's a virgin."

Snape's eyes widen and his smirk turned malicious. "Even better."

Harry had to swallow when Snape's stare swept him. "Hands and knees Potter. Black, lay on your back, cock to Potter's face." He waited until the two got into position. "What I wouldn't give to have James Potter in here, seeing the two of you." He ignored the way they bristled.

"Start sucking, Potter." He ordered and Harry stared Sirius' way for a second before doing as told, loving the way Sirius' hands started trailing in his hair, far gentler then Snape's.

He gasped around his mouthful when a wet finger entered him slowly and moaned when it was soon joined up by another. He had to stop sucking when Snape started scissoring his fingers and touched his prostate; it was like electricity was running through his body, making it tingle.

"That's right, boy. Relax around me." Snape soothed as he pushed another finger in. Harry groaned hard and quickly took Black in his mouth again, needing something to distract him from the slight sting.

Snape spent moments stroking him as he finger-fucked the boy before, "Black, I'd suggest that you'll pull him off your dick unless you want it bitten."

Harry had only lifted his head before he felt Snape entering him.

The world turned dark for a moment but then Snape started moving and the curtain lifted and Harry found himself pushing backwards, begging for more as Severus' every stroke hit his sweet spot and made him see stars.

"Finish your godfather, Brat." The words were panted and Harry gladly took Sirius' cock back in his mouth, sucking the appendage distractedly as Snape fucked him harshly from behind; taking him like he took Sirius the first time Harry saw them.

Harry whimpered when he felt his stomach clenching and he came hard, chocking a bit when Sirius came in his mouth at the same time. Soon, only Snape was left but it took several more thrust into Harry's willing body before he too came, Harry sighing at the hot warmth that spread inside him.

As they cleaned themselves up later, Snape looked intently at the other two. "If by any chance, Boy, you think you can take another night like this, join us." Harry bit his lip, stared at his godfather and nodded. "But just remember this- when school starts again, your ass belongs to me."

The End.

=-F=DS-=F-=SDF-=DS-=F-=S-=F-=S-=

A/n: Did you like it? So sorry for not updating but hardly any time at all. At least I managed to upload this:) Enjoy and review please.


End file.
